


Venus Perihelion (Illustrated Doujinshi / Fan Comic / touchtouchtouch)

by storyofthedoor



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Comic, Doujinshi, F/F, F/M, Fan Comics, Illustrated, M/M, Multi, Porn, Porn With Plot, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofthedoor/pseuds/storyofthedoor
Summary: Just another Princess Serenity x Prince Endymion successful booty call. Once the prince and princess are put away in private, their guardians get to think up what to do with themselves. (Vee and Kunzite touchtouchtouch.) Little bit of implied VeexPrincess, KunzitexPrince, MakotoxAmi, ReixRollingeyesforever but the comic is mostly focused on VeexKunzite.Marked as 'explicit' for smutsmutsmut.





	1. Pages 1 - 9

**Author's Note:**

> Comic is 50ish pages long? But has a set ending. I'm gonna post the pages in approximate 10 page batches, more or less if the plot fits.


	2. Pages 10 - 21

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Makoto and Ami, readin Sabriel. <3


End file.
